Of amnesia and paraplegics
by Gleek263
Summary: Kurt and Puck are in an established relationship. In fact, they have been for nine months. However what happens on their anniversary could change their relationship and lives, forever! Warning: In the first chapter, there is boy-on-boy sex. Rated M for that.


**G'day guys! This is Tash, writing again for the Glee and Puckurt fandom. This idea just kind of popped into my head, and I have been dying to write it ever since. It's kind of the same idea I had a few years ago, and wanted to write. But then I thought more indepth and ta-da! **

**Enjoy, and please follow, favourite and review. :-)**

* * *

It was the nine month anniversary for Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. No one saw that pairing coming. It was a shock when the pair came out and told their friends in Glee. Well, they didn't really tell them. Just one day in the choir room, they started holding hands. Sitting next to each other all the time. Doing duets.

Rachel was the first person to say something. She managed to get Kurt alone. "What are you doing, Kurt?" she asked as he was at his locker.

"I'm getting my books for maths and English. Why?" he asked, confused. What did it look like he was doing?

"No, I mean with Noah. You guys are awfully close in Glee club, and the other day I saw you guys at your car, and you kissed!"

Kurt sighed. He always forgot about Rachel's tendency to spy when she got suspicious about something. He started walking away, deciding he didn't need to answer. Surly Rachel wasn't stupid enough to need clarification. Surly she would know what was going on.

That's how the rest of the Glee club found out. Sure, they may have had worked it out for themselves, but once Rachel found out, no one would stop talking about it. Kurt and Puck didn't mind. It meant they knew for sure they could act like a couple like everyone else did.

Kurt couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips as he remembered the beginning of their relationship. It was certainly a lot easier at school back then. Before the whole school found out. Once they found out, the slushying doubled for Kurt and Puck. The school obviously hated different, and since they were the first openly gay couple the school had seen for at least years, they were considered different.

But out of school, their relationship was perfect. Both boys loved each other with all their hearts. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," Puck would say as a joke, knowing how much Kurt loved Twilight. He personally wasn't the biggest fan, but anything that made Kurt happy, he could live with it.

They were currently out for dinner. They would then, after, go back to Puck's house, since his mum was on night shift and Sarah was at a friend's house. Kurt was going to give Puck his virginity that night. Puck still wasn't aware. He just thought they were going back for a movie. Kurt had different plans.

When they got into the house, and shook off their wet jackets from the rain outside, Kurt planted his lips on his boyfriends, eyes closed, and walked back, so he was between Puck and the wall. Puck took advantage of the moment, and grabbed both of Kurt's wrists and slid them up the wall, above their heads, kissing back. They did this quite often when they were alone. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's waist and Puck walked them into the lounge room.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, and ground their crotches together. He grinned into the kiss when Puck groaned, deep in his throat.

Noah pulled his lips away from Kurt's, as Kurt started kissing his way along his jaw line. "Kurt, please don't tease me."

They collapsed down onto the couch, Puck on top. "I'm not," Kurt whispered. "I want you, Noah. Please."

That was all Puck needed. He started kissing Kurt again, this time he was the one grounding their crotches together. Now was Kurt's turn to groan. He started undoing Puck's button up shirt, opening it up to the reveal the chest he loved. The abs which turned him on so much. He suddenly wished he hadn't worn so many layers. Just running his fingers over the defined muscles made Kurt more turned on than he ever had been before.

Puck finished off taking his shirt off, and then started on Kurt's. Kurt was a bit self-conscious when it came to Puck seeing his chest, since it was nowhere near as nice as his. It was porcelain white and completely flat. No muscle definition. Puck always reassured him he didn't care about muscles and tans. He thought Kurt had the perfect body.

Once they had proceeded to take all their clothes off, they were lying there, making out naked for a little bit. They did this quite often, too. Puck started idly stroking Kurt's cock. Kurt let out another deep moan and broke away from the kiss. He lay there, panting for breath.

"Noah," he said, breathlessly. "I want you. I want this to be a night we'll remember forever."

"Okay, I'll get the lube." Puck got up and ran to his room. He was so happy Kurt was ready. He was willing to wait as long as Kurt needed, since he knew it was going to be uncomfortable for Kurt. He was planning on making it as painless as possible, though.

He ran back to the lounge room and saw Kurt still lying there. He however had a finger in his hole, getting started on the stretching. He crouched at the end of the couch, and touched Kurt's hand. "Allow me," he said and popped the cap from the lube. He covered four fingers and put one of the fingers in Kurt. Kurt's face scrunched up slightly. Due to pain or the cold finger, Puck wasn't sure. He stopped entering it, though, waiting.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Puck. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You looked uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. Was he really the same guy who used to throw him in dumpsters? "It's okay. I can handle it. Keep going, Noah."

Puck shrugged and finished pushing his finger in. He then proceeded to pump it in and out a few more times, and then he added a second, third and forth.

By the time Kurt was fully stretched, both boys cocks were fully hard. Puck then put lube on his cock and positioned himself so he was able to push in. "Are you ready, Kurt?" Puck asked, wanting to make sure Kurt still wanted to do this tonight.

"For God's sake, Noah!" Kurt yelled. "If you don't start having sex with me, I will flip us over and just do it myself!"

Puck chuckled and slowly started pushing forward. Kurt closed his eyes and gasped really quietly. In fact, if Puck wasn't looking at his face, he wouldn't have known about it. "Are you okay, Kurt? Did I not stretch you enough?" Puck had stopped pushing forward.

"Puckerman, if you do not shut up and just continue, I swear I will take over. This is your last chance." Puck couldn't take it seriously. Kurt had a grin on his face, despite the tone of voice he spoke in.

Puck started pushing forward again, but this time Kurt kept his eyes open and he was smiling at his boyfriend. "Are you just putting on a brave face?" he asked.

"Maybe. You may never know. Now, come here." Kurt reached up and grabbed the back of Puck's neck, pulling him down, so they could kiss while Puck slowly pumped in and out. "Faster," Kurt whispered into Puck's mouth. "Harder."

Puck took that as his cue, and he started pushing in and out harder and faster. He also started stroking Kurt's cock, which had been standing straight up in between them. It was leaking precum, which is what Puck's was doing inside of Kurt. One of the great things about Kurt, there was no chance of an accidental pregnancy.

Puck knew immediately he wasn't going to last long. Never had he had sex in such a tight hole! Even a virgin female, like Quinn wasn't this tight!

He held out as long as he could, but soon enough he wasn't able to hold on any longer. When Kurt felt Puck spurt inside of him, was when his cock gave out and he came as well.

Puck collapsed on top of Kurt, and the pair lay there, motionlessly, just breathing and smiling at each other.

Eventually Puck got up from on top of Kurt and sat up. Kurt sat up and winced. His ass may be a little sore for a few hours tonight.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Puck asked when he saw the wince. "Oh, I knew it! I knew I would hurt you! I didn't prep you enough! I am sorry!"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't apologise. I knew this would happen, too. It would have happened no matter how much you prepped me. Don't stress. The pain just reminds me of the incredible experience we just had." He smiled at Puck and Puck smiled back.

"Well, can I say that was actually the best sex I have ever had? Because it was!"

"Oh, stop it. You're just saying that to me. I know I was not experienced at all. I didn't know what to do."

Puck scooted closer to Kurt and kissed him. "Shut up," he said when they broke apart. "I love you, and I would never lie to you. You were amazing."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you, too."

The pair got dressed and decided they had better get going. Puck had promised Burt he wouldn't have Kurt home too late.

They ran back to Puck's truck, and Puck started it up. They set off for their destination. Neither of them knowing what was to come, until it was too late.

Puck had stopped at a red light. The traffic was pretty heavy, despite the fact it was late. It was a Friday night, so maybe that's why. Puck noticed the lights for the traffic went orange and he got ready to go. He didn't look behind him, until he heard car horns coming from back there. He looked in his revision mirror, and his eyes widened. He was about to move out of the way of the out-of-control car, but he realised too late. The car hit the back of his truck, on the right side. Due to the impact of the crash, the truck was pushed forward, Puck's head crashed into the steering wheel and they mounted the curb, and hit a pole. The pole was right where Kurt was sitting. Both boys had been knocked out.

* * *

**Don't hate me, guys! I can promise no character deaths in this story. At least, none are planned right now. Do you still love me? :-)**

**Again, follow, favourite and review. Even if the review is hate towards me, saying how much you hate this ending. :-P**


End file.
